Adieu Sarah-Jane
by Axell Leser
Summary: Un OneShot court en l'honneur d'Elisabeth Sladen, connu pour interprêter Sarah Jane Smith dans Doctor Who. Le Docteur après avoir ramener les Ponds chez eux à la fin de la saison 6, déprime et décide d'aller rendre visite à Sarah. Seulement il est trop tard.


**Adieu Sarah-Jane...**

_Cela fait un an, jour pour jour que je suis sur (en tout cas que j'y est publier ma première histoire. Alors vu que le cadeau que j'avais prévu est pas près, je vous offre ça, un os sur la disparition de Sarah Jane. Pour ce qui ne le savent pas, Elisabeth Sladen, l'actrice qui jouait Sarah Jane est décédé le 19 avril 2011, alors c'est un petit texte pour rendre hommage à cette compagne disparue._

_(Vous pouvez sortir les violons)_

* * *

La vie est si courte, songea le Docteur.

Il venait de renvoyer les Ponds chez eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre une vie calme, sans danger de mort imminente, ou sans qu'ils ne se fassent tués par sa faute... Encore... Il caressa la console du TARDIS affectueusement.

-Il ne reste que toi et moi, pas vrai ma vieille? Nous deux ensembles... Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il soupira. Sa solitude lui pesait parfois. Surtout quand il était seul.

Il s'assit sur le canapé.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire.

Amy avait toujours de bonne idée pour les voyages... Mais il avait déjà tout vu, ou presque. Alors à quoi bon le revoir une seconde fois ?

Il entra une commande et fit défiler les images de ses différents compagnons. Il dit :

-Montres moi les enregistrements visuels des habitants du TARDIS.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les photos de ses précédents compagnons s'affichèrent.

Susan, Polly, Liz, Joe, Sarah...

-Tiens si j'allais voir Sarah ?

Il enclencha une manette et le TARDIS se mit en route

* * *

Sur le seuil de la porte du 13 Bannerman Road, le Docteur frappa à la porte.

À chaque fois qu'il voyait Sarah Jane, ils courraient toujours pour échapper à la mort ou pour sauver le monde, voir les deux à la fois. Suivant les conseils de sa femme, il avait commencé à rendre des visites à ses anciens compagnons de temps en temps pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Sarah était l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait revue après l'avoir ramené sur Terre la première fois. Entre les Krilitans, les Daleks, son mariage et les Shansheeth, il l'avait revu plus d'une fois. Et il se demandait ce que la journaliste devenait. Il savait qu'elle avait un fils, Luke, mais il ignorait totalement le pourquoi du comment. Entre les Krilitans et les Daleks il ne s'était écoulé que quelques années, il en était certain. Entre temps elle avait eu un fils de quatorze ans...

Il lui demanderait quand il la verrait :

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Sarah.

Mais ce n'était pas Sarah Jane, c'était Luke. Habillé tout en noir. Et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, il avait pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Je suis venu voir Sarah Jane.

-C'est trop tard.

Il entra dans la maison.

* * *

-Elle a commencée à ne pas trop se sentir bien. Au départ je pensais qu'elle avait juste attrapé mal. Et son état a empiré. Avec Rani et Clyde, on l'a emmené voir un médecin. Elle avait un cancer. Six mois plus tard...

Le jeune garçon inspira pour se redonner contenance.

-On l'a enterré hier.

Le Docteur baissa la tête. Tout comme pour le Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, il était arrivé trop tard.

-Je suis désolé, Luke. Tellement désolé...

Luke renifla et le Docteur fit semblant de ne pas le voir essuyer une larme discrètement.

Il resta encore quelques minutes et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il remercia Luke et sortit de la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, Luke lui dit :

-Elle parlait souvent de vous, vous savez. Elle disait qu'elle avait rencontré un homme extraordinaire, qui lui avait fait voir toutes les beautés du monde. Et qu'après l'avoir laissé sur Terre, il avait continué son chemin. C'est ce qui se passe quand on voyage avec vous? Vous laissez les autres? Pourquoi l'avait vous laissé ?

Le Docteur soupira.

-Tu peux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Mais moi, étant quasiment immortel, je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

-Pourquoi leur montrer l'univers, alors ? Si c'est pour leur arracher juste après ?

Le Docteur sentit l'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait détruit la vie de Sarah Jane à la faire attendre pendant des décennies.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un qui me stoppe. Qui soit avec moi. J'ai besoin de pouvoir me retourné et de voir que quelqu'un est là. Ou peut être que je veux tout simplement impressionner. Je ne sais pas trop.

-Alors pourquoi ne voyagez pas avec quelqu'un comme vous? Un autre Seigneur du Temps?

-Parce que je suis le seul qui reste.

Il soupira tristement avant de dire.

-Je ne suis qu'un cinglé dans une boite magique.

L'adolescent ne dit rien et ferma la porte. Le Docteur, l'air grave, se rendit vers son TARDIS, plus triste et seul que jamais.

Fin.

* * *

_Il y a des chances que je poste une suite le 19 avril qui sera plus ou moins la continuité de celle là, à quelques détails près... Quelques gros détails..._


End file.
